


A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To The Park

by RandomRedneck



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute Kids, F/F, First Meetings, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: A little comedienne finds out she has a fan.





	A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To The Park

“I guess your PARK is worse than your bite! Ha ha ha! Get it?”

 

A very uninterested dog walked away from a goofy little girl, who was telling jokes to no one in particular.

 

“Oh, come on. I was hoping you’d give that joke a CANINE out of ten! Ha ha ha!”

 

She shrugged and produced three sticks and three plates from who knew where.

 

“I hope it’s not too PLATE to make someone laugh! You should STICK around!”

 

Rather effortlessly, she began spinning them on her fingers and her nose.

 

“Can’t be afraid to DISH it out to an empty crowd! Ha ha!”

 

Well, the park wasn’t completely empty. From a short distance away, another little girl, pale and pigtailed with a butterfly clip in her hair, watched her spin and joke rather enraptured.

 

“Wow…”

 

She stopped spinning, catching all three plates one on top of the other.

 

“Thank you, park!”

 

The other girl instinctively clapped. She didn’t realize that gave her away until the plate spinner turned around.

 

“Oh, hi!“

 

To her confusion, her sole audience member seemed to panic and dived into a nearby shrub. Slightly confused, she walked over.

 

“Come on. No need to be BUSHful about it! Ha ha ha! I’m Luan…are you there?”

 

A few moments later, her little fan peeked out.

 

“…I’m Maggie.”

 

Luan shook her hand.

 

“Nice to meet you, Maggie! Are you gonna hide in there all day? I’d feel bad if I LEAFed you alone in there…no, that one needs work.”

 

Maggie seemed to find it funny. The little giggle it produced made Luan’s stomach do flip-flops for some reason as she emerged from her shrubby hiding spot.

 

“…Do you come up with all those jokes yourself?”

 

Luan proudly nodded.

 

“I sure do! I’ll tell you some more if you come play with me. There’s no other kids here.”

 

Well, who could say no to that? Maggie followed behind her as they walked over to the swings.

 

“So, what else can you do?”

 

Luan spun around, walking backwards as she spoke.

 

“Oh, I’ve been working on my mime! You wanna see it?”

 

She actually grimaced a little.

 

“No thanks. Mimes are kinda creepy. That face-paint and no talking…ick.”

 

Luan seemed sad about that.

 

“Oh, really? I thinks mimes are a BALL!”

 

She produced three balls from behind her back, juggling them as she continued walking backwards.

 

“Wow…”

 

Too interested in her little show, Maggie didn’t warn her they’d arrived at the swings. Which Luan proceeded to walk into and tumble over.

 

“Oh, no! Are you alright?”

 

She shot a thumbs up into the air.

 

“I’m fine. Just gotta get into the SWING of things again! Ha ha ha!”

 

Maggie chuckled with her, helping her up from the dirt.

 

“Why don’t you try one? Go on, give it your best shot.”

 

Maggie shyly glanced down at the ground.

 

“Okay. Um…”

 

She thought of Luan’s jokes. And the first thing that came to mind was…

 

“Uh, you’re PRETTY funny? Cause you’re funny…and pretty? Did I do it right?”

 

She did something right. Namely getting Luan’s face to go red as a traffic light. She coughed and tried regaining what counted as composure for her.

 

“Uh…good first effort…forget the swings. Let’s go slide!”

 

Sliding, laughing, joking and blushing. The day seemed to fly past as the sun started getting low in the sky.

 

“I gotta go. My mom gets mad if I’m not home before the street lights are on…oh, wait, I have another joke to try…what’s that over there?”

 

She pointed behind Luan. Turning her head to look, Maggie stole an immature kiss on the cheek.

 

“Made you look.”

 

She took off running for home, leaving a bewildered little comedienne standing there flummoxed.

 

“…Wow.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this adorable fanart by Coyoterom.  
> https://coyoterom.tumblr.com/post/162251870458/tiny-younger-luan-is-just-practicing-some-tricks


End file.
